<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>merrier the more (triple fun that way) by MonchoiceHunny, switchieace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493595">merrier the more (triple fun that way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonchoiceHunny/pseuds/MonchoiceHunny'>MonchoiceHunny</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchieace/pseuds/switchieace'>switchieace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Junhee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Donghun, Brief Mommy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lee Donghun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Park Junhee, Verbal Humiliation, alpha kang yuchan, briefly mentioned dubcon, but he's in heat so there's always dubious elements with that, there's explicit consent, top kang yuchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonchoiceHunny/pseuds/MonchoiceHunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchieace/pseuds/switchieace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Donghun sits up and runs a frustrated hand through his hair before setting his head back down on his table. 'Fuck you, Park Junhee,' he growls under his breath, reaching into his desk drawer and popping another suppressant. He’d tack on a 'Fuck you, Kang Yuchan' for making him feel similarly but he just can’t bring himself to do it—Junhee’s secretary is just too sweet and bubbly to hate.</p>
<p>Lee Donghun is actually an omega. Right. That’s his biggest secret."</p>
<p>alternatively, ceo lee donghun is an omega disguised as an alpha and his closest friends and coworkers, kang yuchan and park junhee, don't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. just to make him happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please heed the tags! seriously, this is pwp and it's pretty filthy so if that's not your cup of tea, please just click out of this fic.<br/>this was actually written in twitter dms (and has been edited... extensively... our writing styles are very different) at first, so if the style seems inconsistent, that's why! it's literally written by two different authors lmaoo<br/>anyway, if you're still reading, i hope you enjoy!! &lt;33</p>
<p>-switchieace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CEO Lee Donghun yawns behind his hand and stretches out, leaning back in his chair as he gives his work a dirty side-eye. He’s momentarily distracted by the distinct ringing of his phone, lets his attention float away from his paperwork and- oh, it’s Junhee. “Lee Donghun here,” he mumbles into the receiver.</p>
<p>Jun's smile is so wide, similar to the cheshire cat, when he hears the soft sound behind the phone. "Hello Lee Donghun-ssi, this is Junhee." A little answer mumbling “I know dummy” makes Junhee laugh--he can imagine how the older man is probably pouting so cutely. If the said guy realizes his little behaviors make him feel something…</p>
<p>Both of them are alphas but Junhee doesn't know how or when he started feeling this feral desire to claim his colleague, it's just that when Junhee saw those sad eyes and smile also soft voice, he wanted Donghun all for himself. Junhee knows it's weird to have feelings for another alpha, but he can't stop how his mind wanders to the thought of more intimate encounters between them.</p>
<p>"So, how about our meeting Donghun-ssi? I can't wait to see you.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, yeah yeah, I know Junhee.” Junhee can practically hear Donghun rolling his eyes over the receiver. </p>
<p>“Hey, just wanted to make sure you remembered!” Junhee clarifies indignantly, a whine seeping into his voice. Not to mention the fact that he had wanted to hear Donghun’s pretty voice again (not that he’d ever say that out loud). There’s shuffling on Junhee’s end of the line before he clears his throat and asks, “Hey, can Yuchan come too?” </p>
<p>Donghun can feel a smile creeping onto his face (a smile which, of course, he promptly fights off) at the prospect of spending time with the three of them together. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Excited, Junhee can't wait for the day to come, especially since he can invite Chan to accompany him. It's not actually Chan’s duty as his secretary, but despite Donghun being a secretive person who has times where he doesn't want any third party to join his meeting, always preferring private encounters, Chan is surprisingly the exception. Junhee is glad that Donghun seems to be enjoying Chan’s company, but he still needs to confirm.</p>
<p>"Right, glad to hear that. Hope you dress up prettily tomorrow night, can't wait to see you." Junhee smiles so wide he can practically <i>feel</i> the serotonin.</p>
<p>"What?" Donghun blinks.</p>
<p>Junhee blinks. <i>Shit, did he say that aloud?</i></p>
<p>“I said I hope you mess up peskily!” The words rush out of Junhee’s mouth in a panicked tumble and Donghun rolls his eyes so hard that, were he there, Junhee would have thought they might pop out. </p>
<p>“Right. Well, see you tomorrow, Junhee.” With that, he disconnects with a beep. Hearing his name in Donghun’s honey-like voice gives Junhee an electric shiver. God, how he wants to hear that again. Maybe in a different, more sexual context- but no, Donghun is an alpha and horribly uninterested and he really can’t afford to think like that. Anyway, they’re both alpha CEOs and that would cause a huge scandal were it to happen... not that anything could happen in the first place. He lets out a little sigh and cradles his head in his hands.</p>
<p>Donghun sighs before softly slamming his head into the table, whining lowly. He nearly lost his composure... Seriously, someone needs to give him a standing ovation for maintaining his persona.</p>
<p>"He isn't here and I’m already like this, why?!" Donghun clenches his fist and closes his eyes to control himself.</p>
<p>There is this big secret that he tries to hide from people, especially from his work colleagues. People think that he is an alpha, a soft gentle alpha that makes most betas and omegas drool for him. His physical appearance is good too. But the truth is... he isn't an alpha.</p>
<p>"This is bad," He moans softly.</p>
<p>The first time Donghun met Junhee, he couldn't breathe and was nearly leaking. The said guy’s alpha pheromones are really strong and intimidating behind that soft face and big smile. Park Junhee indeed has the quality of a higher alpha. Seriously, Donghun took so many suppressants to restrain his omega side, to make people believe that he is an alpha with high status. But Park Junhee’s appearance nearly makes him want to crawl and beg Junhee to fuck him... That was a really close call.</p>
<p>"Damn. I hate this!" Donghun groans, feeling his body getting hot.</p>
<p>Donghun actually is an omega. Right. That’s his biggest secret.</p>
<p>Donghun sits up and runs a frustrated hand through his hair before setting his head back down on his table. “Fuck you, Park Junhee,” he growls under his breath, reaching into his desk drawer and popping another suppressant. He’d tack on a “Fuck you, Kang Yuchan” for making him feel similarly but he just can’t bring himself to do it—Junhee’s secretary is just too sweet and bubbly to hate.</p>
<p>Junhee, in the meantime, is just bubbly at the prospect of seeing Donghun again tomorrow. He’s quick to page Yuchan, and when the boy bounds into the room, he immediately tells him, “You’re coming with me and Donghun tomorrow,” and the wide grin that splits Yuchan’s face in response is absolutely worth it.</p>
<p>Yuchan is trying so hard not to run around the office screaming with excitement at the prospect of meeting the prettiest CEO he’s ever seen, even though Junhee gives him a side look to indicate that maybe the older boy knows about his antics.</p>
<p>"Don't get over excited." Junhee chuckles, mocking him for his early excitement.</p>
<p>"I am not!" and Yuchan swears he didn't yell at his boss. "I mean, I’m surprised Donghun’s okay with this."</p>
<p>"Well, he is weak for you." Junhee shrugs, motioning Chan to sit.</p>
<p>Chan nods. The older guy was indeed always sweet to him, actually reminding him of his mom. Donghun’s soft features, angelic smile and laugh, also his caring nature reminds him of a mother. A little bit odd but it's fine, Chan enjoys it anyway. </p>
<p>"Can you please prepare something special Chan? I want to make Donghun happy and relaxed."</p>
<p>"Sure, what do you want? Candlelight dinner? Something with flowers? Jazz music?" Chan grins so wide imagining the things he has to prepare.</p>
<p>"It's a meeting, not a date. Don't go to that extent, just simple but meaningful. The food or wine maybe. Oh, I heard something about aromatherapy which can make an alpha feel bliss, what is that I don't remember."</p>
<p>"You want to go into rut there or what? I thought it's a meeting."</p>
<p>"For relaxation Chan, it's good I swear no one is going into rut."</p>
<p>"But I heard it can induce early heat in omegas."</p>
<p>Jun gives him a really weird face, why is his secretary not only so smart but also dumb?</p>
<p>"Oh right," Chan laughs, feeling a little bit uneasy. Sometimes he forgets that the one he’s interested in isn't an omega.</p>
<p>Junhee sighs, he can understand the younger’s anxious behavior, the way he looks at Donghun is the same as him. It’s not like alpha and alpha couples aren't common, but more about their status and reputation. Both Junhee and Donghun are the only heirs in their family company, they grow up with conservative tendencies which makes him 100% sure that their family will disown them if they have any kind of romantic relationship, and so will Chan’s. That's why they try so hard to bury their feelings.</p>
<p>"You can do whatever you want Chan, just make Donghun happy."</p>
<p>Chan gives Junhee an ear-to-ear grin and Junhee can’t help but let his heart melt. “I’ll do my best, sir!” Chan exclaims, doing a little mock-salute and his smile reaches Junhee’s face too.</p>
<p>“I know you will,” Junhee laughs, “so go and arrange that now, alright?” Chan is quick to nod, hair bouncing about cutely on his head in his enthusiastic agreement before he practically sprints out of the room to begin arrangements.</p>
<p>Once Chan is out of the room, Junhee gives a little groan. The younger’s boundless energy is contagious, and he can never stop himself from getting swept up in it. Despite it being painfully obvious that Chan is interested in pursuing the same boy as Junhee is, he somehow can’t be mad, instead even preferring to be together with the three of them rather than two. Why? He can’t quite say. Perhaps Chan has a little bit of his heart too, just as Donghun does.<br/>
Donghun, though... god, Donghun is really something else. He runs his hand frustratedly through his hair and lets out a frustrated sound. Why does Donghun have to be so goddamn pretty? He curses under his breath, curses how unfair it is that another alpha should be so, so tempting when he knows he can’t have him.</p>
<p>As Junhee and Yuchan talk, Donghun throws himself back into his work. He knows his heat is due in a few days—can already feel the urge to touch, to be held, to nest and claim and be claimed—but he pushes it away easily. His suppressants work to hide away his omega traits and scent until his heats occur, spread out unusually long (every few months), but then his heats are... intense, to say the least, and he absolutely despises them. In the meantime, though, the chemicals coursing through his body make it much easier to ignore the tingling beginnings of his approaching heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sweet sweet sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the day of their meeting is approaching, but donghun is acting... a little strange, to say the least.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a really brief mention of dubcon/noncon towards junhee (not by donghun!) in this chapter, so be warned! there's also explicit consent in this chapter but it isn't prenegotiated so if that makes you uncomfortable, please do keep that in mind :((<br/>just as before, this chapter was written by two separate authors so if the styles are slightly different (despite lots of editing,,, rip) that's why!<br/>in any case, the story continues! i hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>-switchieace</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Donghun is supposed to meet Junhee, every muscle in his body feels sore. He curls up on his bed and doesn't want to work. Donghun knows sometimes when his heat is approaching he becomes lazy and wants to be cuddled, he can't help the omega instinct of wanting to be taken care of and filled by an alpha being unusually strong. Maybe he shouldn't meet Junhee and Chan tonight, how can he be near two strong alphas at the time like this?</p>
<p>"Nooo, I’m professional," Donghun mumbles quietly, burying his face in the pillow. "But I don't want to move." Debating with himself, he clenches his blanket to make himself smaller until he hears his phone ringing.</p>
<p>He groans. "Who the hell calls this early in the morning, don't wanna." Donghun ignores his demanding cellphone, burying more into the duvet and back to sleep, to hell with work, he’ll stay at home for a week.</p>
<p>But the phone doesn't want to leave him even after 15 minutes. And that annoys Donghun even more.</p>
<p>"Fine!" Taking it without seeing the caller ID, Donghun snarks, "What?!" to the person on the other end.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Donghun-ssi? Am I bothering you?" The person sounds guilty.</p>
<p>Donghun blinks, <i>shit</i>. "Oh! Chan! No, I ... um, no ... it's just. It's morning, I’m sorry." Donghun sits up, immediately adjusting his messy hair. What for? Chan won't see it anyway.</p>
<p>"It's about our meeting, I want to talk about it, but if you are busy I understand. My apologies."</p>
<p>"No Chan it's fine, I’m not busy. What's up? Please tell me." Donghun can't help but smile softly.</p>
<p>"Ah okay, first um thank you for letting me come, I know how you ... I mean, uh nevermind. Anyway I just want to ask what do you prefer on your food? Seafood or beef? And what about wine? Red or white?"</p>
<p>"What?" Donghun blinks, then groans. Did this kid seriously call him in the morning just to say something that seems important about the meeting, only to turn out that he just wants to know his favorites? For what!</p>
<p>"Chan, is there any other question?"</p>
<p>"Um, no?"</p>
<p>"Fine, good bye."</p>
<p>"Wait, no! Don't hang up."</p>
<p>"Bye Chan."</p>
<p>"Okay I can't wait to see you to-"</p>
<p>Donghun sighs looking at the dead call, did he just hear that right? Did Chan just say he can't wait to see him? Groaning, Donghun wakes up from his bed.</p>
<p>"Gotta go to work and meet later with those two weirdo alphas." Donghun grumbles, forgetting his plan earlier. "Dumbasses." He’s pouting, but he can't help the feeling of being warm and excited inside. Donghun finally rolls himself out of bed, clutching a bear plushie to his chest to try to make the cuddling urge bearable—pun intended. His lips shift into a little pout because... why does he have to be so whipped for the other two boys? Yuchan and his stupid adorable giggle and Junhee’s dumb grin, things would be so much easier if he could just say no to them. But no, instead he’s wandering around his room with plushie in hand, groaning in soreness and trying to figure out what he should do to prepare. If there’s going to be wine... is it a formal event? Should he wear a suit or just casual clothes? </p>
<p>He breathes a sigh of frustration, just standing absently and pretending to think before finally settling on a soft cashmere v-neck sweater (not nearly as uncomfortable on his currently sensitive skin) and a nice pair of jeans. He washes his face, combs through his hair, and layers on a silver necklace and an anklet and he’s just about ready to go, bear plushie set down carefully on the bed.</p>
<p>After a moment of thought, he pops a pill. There’s only so much the medication can do with his heat so near but he figures he needs to be especially careful with Junhee and Yuchan around, grabbing the entire bottle to take with him after some deliberation.</p>
<p>Yuchan, meanwhile, looks at his phone with an affronted expression. “He hung up on me!” He whines, flailing about dramatically before sighing and deciding to just get everything. After all, Junhee is filthy rich, it’s barely anything to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhee looks at himself in the mirror for the nth time since the evening, contemplating what to wear and what style he should use. God seriously, this is only a meeting not a date, even Junhee himself would bet that Chan is handling this situation better than him. What will Chan wear, anyway? He can't wait to see his secretary too. Taking his phone, Junhee calls Chan.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Chan, send me a picture of yourself."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Your picture, what you’re wearing."</p>
<p>"Aww already so kinky Park Junhee?"</p>
<p>"Wha- oh? No! You brat that's not what I mean, I-" he clears his throat, "I’m just confused about what to wear, maybe matching with you isn't that bad." Junhee rubs his reddening face.</p>
<p>Laughing, Chan remarks, "It's okay boss, I understand. Wait, I'll send you a photo."</p>
<p>Hanging up, Junhee waits for Chan to send him the picture of himself, still feeling a little bit embarrassed because the dumb kid really doesn't know how to stop flirting.</p>
<p>Opening his phone, Junhee looks at Chan's cute pose that makes him laugh, the younger is wearing semi formal clothes with a black shirt and black suit. Maybe he should wear a suit too... Before Junhee can choose his outfit, another message from Chan is pinging in.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hyung wear that black suit, you look hot in that.</i>
</p>
<p>Junhee is confused, which one?</p>
<p>
  <i>The one that made that psycho omega rub his ass on your dick on your 23rd birthday.</i>
</p>
<p>That shitty kid. Junhee nearly got killed that time just because the omega was so demanding, even pointed a knife at Junhee's throat just to get fucked. Crazy and traumatic.</p>
<p>
  <i>Seriously hyung, that suit makes your alpha pheromones stronger.</i>
</p>
<p>Well that suit is a bit revealing which is probably why--he doesn’t wear any shirt with it, just the black suit jacket with black trousers. It's supposed to be a party outfit, not a meeting outfit.</p>
<p>
  <i>Who knows, maybe Donghun will do the same as that omega lol.</i>
</p>
<p>Nah, the rubbing part was... nice, but the pointing knife was not! And Donghun isn't an omega. He’s an alpha.</p>
<p><i>I’ll think about it.</i> Junhee replies, ignoring Chan’s teasing and searching for his white shirt.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck it!" Donghun isn't an omega, but no one will get hurt anyway even if he is trying to seduce him. "It's just a meeting not a fuckfest, no need to get your expectations high Park Junhee." Taking the suit, Junhee gets ready to meet the beautiful alpha. Alphas? Of course he can't forget Chan.</p>
<p><i>I had everything sent to your house and I’m preparing there now, come when you can! </i>Chan texts, and Junhee mumbles to himself.</p>
<p>“I swear, the audacity of that kid... inviting me to my own house...” but that doesn’t stop the laugh that bubbles out, or the grin that widens even further when Chan sends him another photo of himself posing in front of Junhee’s mirror with a pout and a peace sign thrown up. Junhee is currently in the little apartment he bought near his bigger house, the one that feels cozier and more like a comfortable home than his gigantic mansion.</p>
<p><i>Will do! </i>He finally shoots back a reply, adding a little peace sign at the end of his text for good measure. He finally just decides to throw on the suit that Chan suggested, grimacing at how low the neckline is and wondering if Donghun will find it too much... but then he remembers his, uh, history with the suit along with what Chan said and figures it’ll be fine. He makes his way to the bathroom and fixes his hair, brushing it back and combing through it with his fingers until he deems it satisfactory.</p>
<p>He puts his dress shoes on and finally leaves the house, driving over to his mansion where Yuchan is finishing the last touches. When he walks in the almost ostentatious doors (he’d wanted something more simple, really, but everyone around him had insisted his house should be to show off), Yuchan runs over to him and very nearly bowls him over with a hug. It takes maybe half a second for him to realize that wait, maybe it’s not appropriate to hug his boss... but Junhee doesn’t have the heart to reproach him, just ruffles his hair fondly.</p>
<p>“How are the preparations going?”</p>
<p>“Almost done!” Yuchan informs him with a proud grin. “Your cook is amazing.” </p>
<p>Junhee smiles—he really does love his staff. “Yeah,” he agrees. He then takes a second to look Yuchan up and down and... and oh, he seriously looks really good, even better than in his photos. Yuchan gives Junhee a little once-over as well and lets out a loud giggle.</p>
<p>“You look so good!” Yuchan squeals in delight. “You look so... alpha!”</p>
<p>Junhee scratches his head sheepishly. “Ah... thanks. You too, you know. The suit makes you seem... yeah.” Because yeah, Junhee and Yuchan both look... well, it can’t be described in any way except for alpha, really.</p>
<p>Donghun is sitting stiffly on a couch, seriously reconsidering his choice in clothes when he gets a text from Junhee. <i>You can come over :)</i>, it reads.</p>
<p>Donghun takes a deep breath, checks to make sure the pill bottle is hidden in his bag, and heads out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghun isn't a damsel in distress who doesn’t know the use of a coffee machine or how expensive the ceramic vases that decorate every corner in Junhee's mansion are. But on a serious note, this shit is huge, maybe even bigger than Donghun's mansion? <i>How?</i> He thought his family was the richest family in the country, the Park family is near but not <i>that </i>close. Donghun really didn't see this coming. Well, even though Donghun's mansion is not as big as this one, his is more homey. This place is intimidating, like.... "too much alpha smell”. Donghun tries so hard not to puke.</p>
<p>"Donghun-ssi, you've finally come."</p>
<p>"Junhee." Donghun smiles brightly--finally, after being surrounded by the disgusting smell of alphas, he found someone that felt like home. Someone whose presence makes him feel protected.</p>
<p>"You look good." Junhee observes how pretty and cute his alpha colleague is, he really wonders... <i>How can an alpha look this beautiful?</i></p>
<p>"Ah, thanks. Sorry I’m like this, you look ..." Donghun swallows, "good too." His words are spoken softly.</p>
<p>Junhee smiles so wide, "Thanks, let's go, Chan already prepared the dining room. But before, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Donghun knits his brow. "Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>"Well I don't know, you seem... off. You fine?"</p>
<p>"Yes, just too many people." <i>Too many alphas with disgusting smells,</i> Donghun doesn’t say that one.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry, I understand how you hate too many people in meetings. They will leave after helping Chan."</p>
<p>Donghun nods, following where Junhee brought him. Why does that guy wear clothes like that? <i>How can you wear a suit without a shirt?</i> Well, Donghun sometimes wears a cardigan without a shirt too, but that's different! He wears it at home when he feels hot suppressing his heat. But this is a meeting, even if Junhee wants to be casual he could wear the buttons more closed, not sexy or hot like that.</p>
<p>Park Junhee doesn’t realize how he makes Donghun's insides squeal with excitement, he not only makes Donghun feel protected but also makes him want to be marked. His omega side really loves Junhee’s smell and aura.</p>
<p>"Donghun-ssi!" Chan bounces near to Donghun, giving him a polite bow and not a hug like he did to his boss. Chan needs to be careful near Donghun.</p>
<p>"Chan." Donghun bites his lip. This young alpha is also bad for him. He makes Donghun feel the same as how he feels towards Junhee. Donghun really tries so hard not to moan Chan's name. Why is he like this? He just took his medicine, this shouldn't be happening already. He can't fall for these young alphas.</p>
<p>"Come, we prepared this just for you." Chan smiles and Donghun feels warm. Alphas prepared something special for him, alphas are taking care of him, alphas are trying to make him happy. Donghun's tummy feels like butterflies inside are bursting into a million stars.</p>
<p>"Let’s enjoy dinner before we start the meeting." Junhee pulls a seat for Donghun, feeling proud because the older guy seems content about it.</p>
<p>The staff leave one by one after Junhee tells them to, letting Donghun breathe more easily. Something about the food, wine, and flowers make him relax. There is also something familiar that... he can't examine what the smell is, actually. It's just making him feel more relaxed and good? <i>What?</i></p>
<p>"Do you like the wine?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Jun and Chan give a puzzled Donghun an amused look.</p>
<p>"You seem to love it?" Junhee doesn't know how to say it but he 100% heard Donghun moan after testing the wine. Setting aside how pretty that moan is, Junhee needs to confirm... is it the wine or what? He can tell that even Chan is shocked and didn't see this coming.</p>
<p>"Oh, ye-yes." No. Donghun doesn't taste anything, he just smells this thing, whatever it is and then feels good. "Let's eat, this soup seems delicious."</p>
<p>Donghun tries to suppress his hotness that suddenly comes, distracting himself with food even though he can't taste anything except sweetness.</p>
<p>What the fuck is wrong with him?</p>
<p>Donghun takes in a deep breath, deliberately trying to focus on the food rather than the warmth flooding his body and the overwhelmingly sugar-sweet taste suddenly infusing everything. In fact, so much so that when Junhee asks him a question, he doesn’t even hear him.</p>
<p>“Huh?” He startles, head snapping up to Junhee, who jumps a little.</p>
<p>“Just... just asking if you’re alright? You seem a little flushed...” Junhee doesn’t mention how well the pink coloring his cheeks suits him, tries instead to put all his attention into worrying. Chan nods along a bit but says nothing out of fear of misstepping.</p>
<p>Donghun nearly lets out a sigh. Crap, even the other two noticed. Could it be his heat? But no, that can’t be, he’s not due for several more days. God, why now of all times? Why in front of the very two alphas who are the objects of his affections? “Fine, thank you. Just... a bit warm, I stayed up late last night.” He flashes them a polite smile and focuses back on the food but it’s so sweet and he feels so warm... <i>why is it so warm?</i> When he glances about him Junhee and Yuchan don’t seem bothered, so it must just be him…</p>
<p>That’s when a whiff of intoxicatingly sweet caramel and brown sugar reaches the two alphas. Both of them instinctively react by inhaling deeper, as if seeking out the heavenly scent, mouths salivating a little before realization dawns in both of their eyes around the same time. That’s... the smell of an omega. Even worse, an omega in heat.</p>
<p>Junhee gnaws on his inner cheek. Had an omega somehow snuck in? No, that can’t be. The problem is that if they have... well, with a scent like that, neither Junhee nor Yuchan is sure they would be able to resist them. The two exchange panicked glances before looking to Donghun, hoping to see if he had noticed the smell.</p>
<p>Donghun feels weird, is it the food? Did they poison him? But that can't be. He needs to regain his composure. <i>Take a deep breath, Lee Donghun.</i></p>
<p>"Ngh," Donghun clamps his mouth shut, making his jaw hurt. Why did the alphas’ pheromones get so strong suddenly? They look so intimidating and ready to… to claim.</p>
<p>Donghun can't see the others, he feels afraid suddenly.</p>
<p>"Donghun-ssi." Junhee calls with his--oh is it always so low and heavy--voice, but Donghun doesn't say anything, he keeps his head down clenching on the utensils.</p>
<p>Junhee panics, did his colleague finally realize there is an omega in this place? He heard the moan, can he not resist too? But Donghun doesn’t say anything, he just freezes and seems odd.</p>
<p>Chan growls lowly, can't resist the feeling of want to mate anymore, but <i>where's the fucking omega?</i> That's when he sees Donghun look at him with tears brimming in his eyes and his body shivering. <i>Oh shit.</i></p>
<p>Junhee is confused as to what's going on, he just looks at Donghun and Chan alternately and gawks when he realizes the smell actually is coming from someone near them. <i>Oh shit, it's Donghun? </i>Junhee can't help but also let out another low growl.</p>
<p>Donghun fucked up, when he heard Chan groan he feels like he has to please his alpha, his body shivering just from the intensity of the younger’s stare. And now even Junhee is giving him a growl... How can he survive? Donghun can't take this anymore, there’s something definitely wrong with his body, even his omega mind starts to imagine inappropriate things. </p>
<p>Standing up suddenly, Donghun runs without saying anything..</p>
<p>... but before he can reach the door, a strong hand stops him.</p>
<p>"No, don't touch me!" Donghun whines, feeling so weak and nearly falling to the floor but Junhee is there to keep him from falling.</p>
<p>Junhee does everything he can to push aside the deep growls bubbling up in his throat, the urge to claim, to fuck. It’s even harder because it’s Donghun, his Donghun, alpha CEO Lee Donghun that’s apparently an omega and <i>shit</i> that’s so hot to him. The fact that the boy he had been trying not to lust over for months, for years, was actually an omega? The urge to fuck the pretty omega into oblivion was almost too much to resist.</p>
<p>He pushes down his need, though, holding Donghun with a firm grip. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he says in a quiet, reassuring voice. “Donghun, I just need to know so I know how to help you. Are you an omega?” </p>
<p>The tears in Donghun’s eyes threaten to spill. Is there any point in lying anymore? If he told the truth, though, he could potentially ruin his whole career, his entire life... on the other hand, there’s no fixing the situation anyway and... and well, it’s Junhee and Yuchan. Everything in him, not just his omega, screams at him to just be honest and to let them take care of him. And, quite frankly? He’s wanted the alphas to fuck him for so, so long anyway, has just been repressing it just as long. “... what do you think?” He mutters out angrily, barely able to see Junhee in front of him through the tears watering in his eyes. </p>
<p>He can smell him, though. Him and Yuchan both, and their alpha scents are so, so goddamn inviting. Junhee’s deep earthy smell and Yuchan’s citrus... He wants to just fall into those scents and forget everything.</p>
<p>Donghun lets out a small whine and Junhee captures that sound and stores it away for later—it’s too pretty not to. And he finds himself messed up for thinking Donghun is so pretty when he’s crying but he is, damnit. There’s another beat before he finally decides to ask while Donghun still has the ability to think, “... Do you want us to help you through it?”</p>
<p>"YES!" Donghun didn't think, that was his omega side. "Alph-NO!" Donghun tries to push Junhee again, but the alpha is just so strong and different from him, who’s in a weak state. "Let me go."</p>
<p>"No Donghun, if I let you go right now it will be more dangerous." Junhee swallows his saliva. When Donghun said yes and nearly breathed alpha in his face he could barely restrain his lust anymore, ready to kiss the omega if the word no didn't come out so fast.</p>
<p>Donghun is just going wild, trying to punch and wanting to be let go. Now even Junhee can't maintain both of their bodies, Donghun just lays on the floor and starts kicking him.</p>
<p>"Relax." Chan comes to help Junhee stop Donghun from his tantrum.</p>
<p>"NO!! LET ME- FUCK ME PLEASE!" Donghun begs, but his body still wants to fight. This is bad... Donghun has to choose, even though Junhee wants to fuck the pretty omega he doesn't want to without his consent.</p>
<p>"Donghun. Choose. What do you want!" Junhee uses his alpha voice and Donghun is whimpering. He really wants it, wants to get filled by alphas, but his work, his pride, his everything. Junhee and Chan are people he’s liked for so long, but can both of them be trusted?</p>
<p>"Yes," Chan says quietly but full of affirmation. "Trust us hyung, we won't hurt you. We want to help you.”</p>
<p>Donghun looks, eyes already so red and full of tears, a little saliva coming out from the corner of his mouth and he knows how his bottom is already so wet; he’s started leaking.</p>
<p>Donghun closes his eyes and nods, before Junhee picks him up bridal style so quick and stands up straight. "Lead the way to the room, Chan." Junhee is growling and Donghun can't refrain from nuzzling his body closer to Jun more and suffocating himself with the alpha's scent. It's so good.</p>
<p>Junhee carefully puts Donghun on the bed, still trying to refrain his alpha side screaming just to fuck Donghun already. He asks again, "Tell me Donghun, are you sure you want us to help?"</p>
<p>Donghun stares at Jun’s reddening face and sweat glistening on his chest, <i>why does the alpha above him look so hot?</i></p>
<p>"We don't want to force you." Chan says with his hand trembling as he removes Donghun’s wet curly bangs from his face. Donghun also can tell how hard the younger is trying to restrain his lust. Heck, there’s an omega in heat and it's amazing how these two alphas are still sane and are asking him so kindly. So it means Donghun can trust them... Right?</p>
<p>"Promise," Donghun's voice is cracking, "don't leave me." He bites his lips and he can feel the gush of his slick leaking.</p>
<p>"We promise." Jun and Chan say it together. </p>
<p>The next thing Donghun does is bear his neck to the two alphas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!<br/>-MonchoiceHunny</p>
<p>thank you for bearing with us through this chapter, i know that's a bit of a cliffhanger... the next chapter will probably be mostly entirely smut (which is probably what you're here for?), so stay tuned hehe! kudos and comments always make us super happy, thank you all!<br/>please feel free to come talk to me on twitter @switchieace !!<br/>-switchieace</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pretty omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>grumpy "alpha" donghun has been reduced to broken whimpers and pleas and junhee and yuchan treasure every second of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, this is the promised smut scene! sorry this took so long to upload, i've been procrastinating (a lot, i'm so sorry it's literally entirely my fault don't blame monchoicehunny) and editing's been a Ride.<br/>this is where the tags start to come in, so seriously, if the tags make you uncomfortable please don't read it!<br/>(also, sidenote: this is omegaverse and fiction and incredibly unrealistic. 99% of the things in this fic are not true to real life so please keep that in mind)<br/>-switchieace</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhee and Yuchan both lean down on opposite sides of Donghun’s neck, Yuchan a second or two after Junhee. They both nuzzle into the side of his neck, taking in a deep inhale of his tauntingly sweet scent and Donghun shivers at the sensation, body twitching as his alphas lean close and scent him and god it’s too much but not nearly enough. “Please,” he mewls quietly, brokenly, and Junhee and Yuchan are both quick to act at the omega’s pretty plea.</p>
<p>Junhee takes off Donghun’s sweater, exposing his tiny waist and cute chest for both alphas to ogle. God, he’s pretty. Junhee leaves on the delicate necklace dangling just below the elegant dip of his collarbones, finding the way it shimmers against Donghun’s sweaty skin oddly entrancing. Yuchan, meanwhile, cups Donghun’s face in one hand and runs his hands over Donghun’s body with the other as if worshipping it. Junhee joins him as soon as Donghun’s sweater is off, hands caressing his golden skin. Donghun’s back arches off the bed and he moans, so, so prettily when he brushes his sensitive nipples and god, both the alphas in the room want to devour him. </p>
<p>“Want- alphas, please... want... please wan’ you to fuck me...” Donghun whispers. He can feel the slick soaking through his boxers and it’s uncomfortable, the caramel brown-sugar scent filling the entire room. </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Yuchan breathes softly in response to the words of the squirming omega. He looks at Junhee, last attempts to hold back his alpha instincts reaching their end, and Junhee looks to be in a similar state. When Donghun curves his body towards him in a silent beg for contact he completely loses it.</p>
<p>Yuchan yanks Donghun’s pants and boxers off, nearly ripping them with the force he uses. Both he and Junhee take a moment to just ogle Donghun and his lewd body, his glowing, sweaty skin bare of anything but the glimmering silver of his anklet and necklace. His waist dips so femininely and his ass is so plush and tempting, entire lithe body just begging to be marked up and fucked... </p>
<p>“Alpha,” Donghun whines, restraining himself from climbing into one of their laps. Even in heat, he can’t bring himself to get slick on the expensive suits.</p>
<p>Junhee hastily unbuttons a few buttons before pulling his coat (rather unprofessionally) over his head. Yuchan does much the same, rushing to get off his layers as Junhee strips in seconds flat. With a grunt, Jun manhandles Donghun onto his back and reaches to grope the ass he’s been dying to feel up for the past few months. “Pretty omega, squirming and begging for us,” he growls, and Donghun lets out a high-pitched noise that goes straight to Junhee’s cock. </p>
<p>When Yuchan finally gets his clothes off Junhee slips a finger into Donghun’s hole and- oh shit, he’s so wet. “Fuck, omega, your pretty hole is so wet for your alphas.” Yuchan is quick to reach over and slide in another finger alongside Junhee’s, groaning loudly when he feels how warm and wet it is.</p>
<p>Donghun squirms uneasily, it feels really really good... actually, it's not enough. He can't think, the only things he hears is his lewd moans, the alphas’ groans, and how fingers move inside his hole. He needs <i>more</i>.</p>
<p>"Alpha." Donghun raises his ass higher, Junhee slaps it down making Donghun wail for another.</p>
<p>"Relax. Behave for your alpha, pretty omega." Junhee kisses the red skin, slick won’t stop leaking, making his palm sticky.</p>
<p>Chan focuses on Donghun's back, kissing the smooth skin until it turns blue. He likes to mark his belongings, it makes him feel superior and possessive. Chan licks again, feeling the skin under trembling with want, fingers still moving synchronously with Jun's.</p>
<p>"My pretty omega. <i>Mine</i>." Chan bites Donghun's earlobe and makes him whimper. </p>
<p>Junhee, on the other hand, is drooling over the clenched hole that can't seem to stop flowing slick. He moves his face close and breathes in the strongest sweet smells of his omega. He licks the slick a little, making Donghun a writhing mess, before removing his and Chan's fingers. Junhee starts to eat the omega up, devouring like it's the only thing he can consume.</p>
<p>Donghun screams so beautifully, feeling how Junhee's tongue plays inside him. This is too much, why would an alpha want to do it? He can't think straight anymore, Chan kissing his back and neck while Junhee rims him like there’s no tomorrow. The stimulation is unbearable. Donghun could go crazy because of it, "alpha please alpha," he keeps moaning the two words over and over between the lewd noises. </p>
<p>Junhee and Chan can't get enough, hands and mouth working so hard to mark up and map Donghun's beautiful body.</p>
<p>Flipping Donghun on his back, Junhee and Chan start to suck on his chest. Biting and licking the nipple makes Donghun’s body curve and he moans prettily.</p>
<p>"Don't cry mommy." Chan kisses Donghun’s eye licking away his tears, Donghun whines at how Chan addresses him, it's so hot and makes his body tingle with excitement.</p>
<p>"Please, fuck me alpha." Donghun cries, reaching for Jun and Chan’s hands to hold. Junhee sits him up, placing the omega on his lap and kissing his neck. </p>
<p>Donghun moves his hips to try to feel the friction, Jun's hand on Donghun's small hips slowing his movements. "Relax omega, you’ll get filled soon. Full of our cum, that's what you want right, filthy omega?"</p>
<p>Donghun moans agreement, yes he wants them to fill him until his stomach is full.<br/>
Junhee lifts Donghun a little, positioning his dick on the tight hole and sliding it in slowly until his length disappears. Donghun moans so loudly, feeling his ass full with Jun's long fat dick.</p>
<p>"Donghun," he breathes heavily, "don't get too tight, you know Chan hasn’t entered yet right- fuck!" </p>
<p>When Junhee indicates that Chan will also fuck Donghun when he’s already so full, he can't help but to clench more and writhe, imagining how good it will feel.</p>
<p>"You really are excited huh slutty omega, hungry for our dicks huh? You know what to do Chan."</p>
<p>Grinning widely, Chan positions himself at Donghun's back.</p>
<p>Donghun wails and arches his back, towards Chan. “Alphas please please I need it make me take it,” he pants, voice so ruined and raspy and destroyed and Chan nearly moans out loud at how pretty he sounds.</p>
<p>Junhee lays another light slap on Donghun’s ass, drawing a high-pitched moan from the desperate omega. “Be patient, omega. Your alphas will decide what they want to give you.” His canines show in a feral smirk and Donghun wails out, slick leaking and Chan can’t resist any longer. He positions his tip beside Junhee’s cock and slowly, painfully slowly begins to squeeze in and Donghun sobs, toes curling and entire body flexing and relaxing as he tries to take both huge dicks at once. Tears well up in his eyes at the pain but it’s so good, entire head full with thoughts of nothing but his alphas, in him, surrounding him, their scents fogging up his heat-dazed brain.</p>
<p>“Look at you, taking both of your alphas so well,” Junhee coos, brushing Donghun’s sweaty hair to the side. “I thought you were an alpha until today but here you are, crying so prettily split apart on two alpha cocks, hmm? You’re so wet, baby.” Chan nods in agreement and grunts out, </p>
<p>“So tight, feels so good,” as he continues to push in centimeter by centimeter, reveling in the slick tightness that slowly engulfs him.</p>
<p>Hurt is what Donghun feels as two huge, long dicks destroy his tight hole. Donghun’s never experienced this before--of course he told the world that he was an alpha, even during his infrequent heats he’s only used a dildo or vibrator, and even that's not as big as Jun's and Chan's. Both of them are his first.</p>
<p>"Ngh," Donghun moans deliciously. Even though there is pain, he can't deny how good it feels--like his entire body is being jolted by a thousand volts. But he didn't die, only pleasure.<br/>
Donghun grips Junhee's shoulder, making the alpha's skin turn red. Junhee doesn't mind; actually, it make him feels more aroused, the sweetness and pain of fucking Donghun becoming the euphoria he is looking for. Junhee can feel how his dick is being pressed between Chan's dick and Donghun's rectum. It’s so hot and the pressure almost hurts but it feels so good.</p>
<p>Waiting for Donghun to adjust, Junhee nods at Chan and starts to move slowly, making the omega wail. His moans are so loud even a porn star couldn’t copy it. God this omega is really ethereal, Junhee could come just from the friction and Donghun's moans. They really are the prettiest. Junhee’s never heard any omega moan like Donghun, his voice makes Junhee feel something.</p>
<p>Chan also moves opposite from Jun, he presses Donghun's body to bring him close to Junhee. Donghun's sobbing, wailing, and moaning is like a drug for him. He tries so hard to keep his tempo, slow but sure.</p>
<p>"Ha--ahhh harder." Donghun mumbles incoherently, repeating it over and over like a broken doll.</p>
<p>Junhee closes his eyes, "You sure?" still slow with his up and down movements.</p>
<p>Donghun doesn’t say yes, he just repeats again, “Harder.” It's enough of a cue for Jun and Chan to slam their dicks in rougher, to fuck the pretty omega harder.</p>
<p>Donghun’s wail is inhuman, voice cracking with his eyes closed and tears fall, making his face more beautiful. Junhee and Chan grunt and move their hips like that's their only job, fucking the pretty omega between them.</p>
<p>When Jun and Chan feel they hit that certain spot, Donghun becomes wild, his grip on Junhee tightening and making the alpha bleed. He bears his neck, moaning and mumbling “alpha” like it's the only word he knows.</p>
<p>Chan bites on the neck, Junhee kissing and biting the other side marking Donghun's skin and nipples.</p>
<p>Donghun has already come untouched, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting more. Junhee and Chan can only oblige, they’re also really close to cumming.</p>
<p>"We’re going to come inside, baby." Jun said lowly and Donghun can't help to also move his hips vigorously. He wants it, he wants his alpha's cum, he wants to be filled until his stomach is full and big.</p>
<p>"Please please please please." Donghun rubs his tummy as if to feel the heat and bulge he is expecting. This is bliss.</p>
<p>Broken streams of “alpha” and “please” pour from Donghun’s mouth, interrupted only by his wails and cries and the alphas would swear they’ve never heard anything prettier, fucking into the squirming omega with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>Yuchan grabs Donghun’s hair and yanks his head back, leaving him more space to bite and suck and mark the enticing skin, drawing the sweetest moans from Donghun and he grins with a primal sort of satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Pretty omega,” Junhee growls, his knot already swollen big enough to lock him inside of Donghun and Yuchan isn’t far behind. Donghun is sobbing at this point, an absolute mess, so overwhelmed and stretched so far apart on his two alphas he just can’t even think any more. He’s spent so long charading as an alpha, spending every moment of his night and day making sure his actions come across as alpha-like, that the sensation of unravelling and being entirely ruined and broken as he’s split apart on the other two alpha’s cocks is oddly euphoric. It hurts, it’s too much, he’s stretched so wide it burns and he’s already cum once but his hole continues to pour slick, omega begging to be knotted and bred and filled up with his alpha’s cum.</p>
<p>He lets out a broken little mewl when he realizes that he can feel the outline of Junhee and Yuchan’s dicks in his tummy, hand resting on top of the obscene bulge. When Yuchan peers over his shoulder to look at what he’s doing and Junhee glances as well, brushing back the hair plastered to his forehead, they both let out loud groans. Junhee snarls and fucks harder into Donghun possessively to watch the bulge grow and shrink as he does, while Yuchan wraps an arm around his midsection to feel the bulge of his belly too.</p>
<p>“Gonna cum, gonna cum inside you, can’t hold it anymore,” Yuchan moans out, pace increasing rapidly as his hips snap into Donghun. His knot (along with Junhee’s) pulls at Donghun’s walls and the omega is writhing and sobbing out incoherent pleas. </p>
<p>“Gonna breed you, omega, fill you up with cum until it sloshes inside you and knock you up full of pups,” Junhee growls into Donghun’s ear and Donghun just moans breathily, heat-riddled brain unable to think of anything except want. </p>
<p>“Please,” he sobs out one last time, voice cracking and that’s enough to have both alphas fuck into his body one last time, burying their knots as deep inside him as they’ll go and cumming.</p>
<p>Donghun’s entire body clenches, toes curling and limbs shaking violently as he cums untouched at the feeling of the two alpha’s warm cum filling him up inside. He feels so owned, so used, and yet simultaneously so loved and he’s whimpering through the waves of his orgasm as spurt after spurt of cum fills him up.</p>
<p>Junhee and Yuchan both have to resist the urge to bite, to claim, mark the omega as theirs and instead just grip tightly at his skin hard enough to leave bruises as they cum and cum inside of him, sighing and moaning in relief as they finally breed the pretty omega.</p>
<p>Donghun whimpers quietly as he feels the last rush of cum and collapses onto Junhee, both the alphas still locked inside of him by their knots. “Thank you,” he mumbles softly, still shaking a bit. His hair is an absolute mess and he’s shining with sweat but he’s practically glowing—he looks, in a lewd, ruined way, beautiful. </p>
<p>Junhee nods and cards a hand through Donghun’s hair, too exhausted for anything else. He knows another wave of heat will come at some point after they wake up so he honestly... just wants to rest for now, drinking in the sight of the beautiful omega hanging off of his and Yuchan’s knots.</p>
<p>Yuchan, meanwhile, falls on top of Donghun with a <i>whoompf</i> of air and a giggle. Donghun groans but Yuchan just snickers again and cuddles him close, face buried between his shoulder blades, and Donghun’s heart melts a little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated! sorry if the sex is weird, especially on my paragraphs<br/>-MonChoiceHunny</p>
<p>as always thank you for reading and again, i'm sorry it took so long! there's more to come once i get around to editing it and even a little bit of fluff, would you believe? anyway thank you for sticking with this pwp-turned-not-so-pwp, mwah lots of love!<br/>-switchieace</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How Do You Like Your Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah I hope people still want to read this, we update after long time huh, :") and please read the end note, there is some notice I've to say</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Junhee notices when he wakes up in the morning (or afternoon? Evening? Night again? Screw it, he’s lost his sense of time) is something wet and good (really, really good, no joke) from below him. And he’s surprised to find a beautiful alpha- omega, giving him a blowjob, focusing and slurping and then looking at him when the omega realizes he’s being watched.</p>
<p>Junhee groans; Donghun’s eyes are so pretty, not just because of the tongue on his member but how Donghun stares--God it's like he wants to please him.</p>
<p>"You’re awake." Donghun smiles, hair sticking to his face and lips pressing against Jun's sensitive skin and making it burn. Junhee groans again, that's really not a good (or maybe it’s a marvelous way) to wake someone. Donghun just says that and then continues with his ministrations.</p>
<p>"What--shit." Junhee grabs Donghun’s fluffy hair, snatching him away from the alpha dick so that he can pay attention.</p>
<p>"Are you sane yet?" Jun asks.</p>
<p>Donghun smiles, crawling into Junhee's lap, ass now working with the dick and giving a little pressure and friction. Junhee can't contain his moans--fuck that ass is still slick and plump. "A little, I still want to fuck but, I am-" Donghun moves his ass, <i>this omega bitch,</i> Junhee puts his hands on the small waist, trying so hard to stop it from moving "I’m fine, I remember." Donghun gives Junhee a peck on the lips, smiling softly and his eyes crinkle. So beautiful.</p>
<p>"So? What now?" Junhee kisses Donghun’s earlobe, down to the jaw then to the gland that’s oh-so-tempting to bite.</p>
<p>Donghun moans, "I love you."</p>
<p>Junhee is frozen.</p>
<p>"Both of you, Park Junhee and Kang Yuchan." Donghun gives Jun another smile, but this one looks shy and angelic, full of hope.</p>
<p>Jun glances at Chan who is still asleep (or that's what he thinks), pats the younger hair.</p>
<p>"I love you too. Always, for all this time. Since the beginning." </p>
<p>Donghun knows, but he’s still surprised when Junhee says he’s loved him from the start. "Even if I am an alpha?" There are tears now; the whole being-an-omega shit makes him really sensitive when he’s in heat.</p>
<p>"Yes, I don't care what you are, but when I found out you’re an omega I was delighted. I- I want ... I want ... I want you to bear my pups, I want you to be the mother of my kids, I want to take care of you, I want to protect you, I want to make you happy, I want to give you the world, I just want to be with you." Junhee is babbling so fast, stopping only to wipe the tears that fall from Donghun’s pretty eyes.</p>
<p>Donghun laughs through his tears. "I am sorry, my omega side is weak." No, that's a lie, it's actually not only his omega side, but him too. He really can't help but feel touched when Junhee says that... Not many alpha treat omegas so highly.</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry, your omega side is as beautiful as you." Junhee bumps his forehead with Donghun’s slowly, grinning.</p>
<p>"Then," Donghun takes Junhee’s hand to his gland, "if that's the case, I want you to claim me. Chan too. Please."</p>
<p>Another thing that makes Junhee surprised in only one day, not even reaching an hour actually. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Donghun is back to moving his hips. Junhee groans, then looks at Chan.</p>
<p>"You need to ask Chan first though."</p>
<p>Donghun agrees, crawling to the younger and back hugging him. He knows that the alpha is awake, so he doesn't say anything but a simple, "I love you."</p>
<p>Chan is silent at first, confused about how to react… should he be honest? Maybe that’s for the better, he can't actually contain his feelings anymore anyway. He also adores Donghun and wants to claim him.</p>
<p>"Alpha?" Donghun kisses his skin.</p>
<p>"Me too. Sorry I can't say cheesy words like Junhee-hyung but, I love you too. So much." Chan takes Donghun’s hand. He knows that mating with two alphas is hard for omegas, especially when alphas have tendencies to be jealous and don't want their possessions claimed by another alpha. Even though Jun and Chan are different, Chan’s never said it first. Neither does Junhee but both of them know they care for each other more than as colleagues.</p>
<p>"Still, I’m afraid to hurt you." Chan says in a low voice, unmoving.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. I’ll be fine. I want you, alpha. Both of you." Donghun buries his face in Chan's back, mumbling and kissing to indicate that he is consenting enough to want this. "Please."</p>
<p>"I also don't mind, you know, I ... love you Chan." Junhee says, ruffling Chan's messy hair.</p>
<p>Donghun smiles so brightly, these alphas of his (if he can claim them already) are so cute! Donghun really loves both of them with their own charms.</p>
<p>Chan’s nose scrunches a little, face flushing, and he turns his head away slightly. “I love you too,” he mumbles to Junhee, who grins happily. “Love you... love you both.”</p>
<p>A bright grin splits Junhee’s face and Donghun’s soft smile grows even wider. He can’t help his maternal instincts, lunging to squish Yuchan’s cheeks and muss his hair. “You’re so cute, our little baby,” Donghun coos at Yuchan, who sputters and turns a brighter shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Hyung please it’s weird when you were just sucking Jun-hyung off,” he mutters, and Donghun draws back a bit, flushing as well... but ends up pinching Chan’s cheeks again anyway.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, you’re still my cute baby,” he concludes with an air of decision. While under any other circumstances, Chan probably would have just blushed and laughed it off and maybe done some aegyo for him, the omega heat pheromones he’s been surrounded by for the past couple days have caused his alpha to start stirring with the beginnings of his rut... and so he growls lowly.</p>
<p>“Don’t baby me right now, omega,” he hisses, and Junhee frowns but Donghun just smirks.</p>
<p>“Oh? Is my little alpha feeling feisty?” Yuchan’s growl in response sends shivers down Donghun’s spine this time.</p>
<p><i>We’re really going to have a discussion about this kind of behavior later...,</i> Junhee thinks to himself, but decides to roll with it for now. His alpha (driven to the brink of rut, just like Yuchan) has been frustrated by the fact that he never came, anyway. “Channie has a point, baby. You’re being awfully cocky for a little omega who was begging for his alpha’s cocks just last night.”</p>
<p>Donghun rolls his eyes a little at them, never mind the fact that their low growls and words oozing dominance are making his inner omega needy. “Yeah yeah yeah, big scary alphas want control over their little omega,” he mocks.</p>
<p>Junhee’s gaze hardens and he gives Donghun a level glare before it softens for a second, knowing he needs to check again before getting riled up. “You’re sure we can claim you today, baby?”</p>
<p>Donghun’s bratty smirk fades into a fond smile for a split second and he nods. “Completely.” And that’s enough confirmation for Junhee to grab Donghun by his tiny waist with firm hands, flipping him over so he’s lying on his back.</p>
<p>Yuchan watches the other two for a second before he sees Junhee look in his direction, as if beckoning him to come. He pushes away his alpha, who’s whispering at him to just slam his dick into Donghun’s hole and claim him together with Junhee, for a second. “Hyung... hyung, can we fuck you again?” With effort, he adds a tentative, “Please?”</p>
<p>If Donghun was in last night’s state he would have said yes immediately, but while his mind might be a little hazy he’s sane enough not to obey these alphas’ demands. </p>
<p>"Be a good boy and I’ll think about it." Donghun smirks and Chan just gets shocked then pouty.</p>
<p>"How could you say that to an alpha! Hyung! Can he say that?" Chan looks at Junhee, the older just scratches his head and says,</p>
<p>"Just get over this first. We’ll fuck him anyway." Of course Donghun can't control them, it's supposed to be the other way around.</p>
<p>Donghun lifts his leg, resting it on Junhee's shoulders, "Be a good boy, Junhee." He gives the alpha a slutty look and strict order, opening his legs wider.</p>
<p>"Yes! I am a good boy." Junhee salivates over the beautiful view Donghun serves for him, he doesn't even realize he said that like an obedient dog to his owner, shit he just wants to fuck the omega. He doesn't even care if he has to beg.</p>
<p>Chan rolls his eyes at the alpha’s behavior—<i>this guy is really all talk.</i></p>
<p>"So do you want to claim him now or just watch?" Chan asks Junhee who still can't take his eyes off of Donghun’s playful smirk and how he touches his own body. This omega really knows how to control his companion.</p>
<p>"I’ll claim him." Junhee takes Donghun's leg, stroking the smooth thigh and bending him practically in half. "I’ll fuck you hard omega." he growls, "and make you feel good of course." He smiles softly.</p>
<p>Donghun just moans, waiting for the cock touching his entrance, "Hurry."</p>
<p>"I’m the one who decides."</p>
<p>Donghun pushes to the tip of Jun's dick, "Just do it already." He can be cocky but he just wants to be claimed.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to act so demanding, we all know you just want our cocks inside you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Donghun begins arrogantly, as if brushing him off, “but I’m sure my good little alpha will- hnnnnng,” he’s cut off by a whiny, shocked moan when Junhee pushes into him with no warning mid-sentence, eyes fluttering shut as he forgets speech momentarily in favor of delighting in the dull burn of Junhee’s cock stretching him out.</p>
<p>Yuchan’s pout grows; he’s starting to feel a little left out. “Hyung pleeease can I fuck you too? Please please I’ll...” he swallows his pride for a second, “I’ll be good...”</p>
<p>Donghun smirks weakly, the attempt at arrogance quickly fucked off of his face when Junhee thrusts sharply into him as if to demand obedience. “S-sure, baby,” he says, voice shaky and cracking on a little moan as Junhee starts slowly sliding in and out of his slick hole at a steady pace.</p>
<p>Chan is quick to clamber over to Donghun, who lifts his leg off Junhee’s shoulder and instead sultrily spreads his legs wide for his alphas. Both of the said alphas groan at the slutty display and Junhee envelops his arms around Donghun, who wraps his legs around his torso with his cock still buried deep inside him. Donghun lets out a soft mewling sound that has Junhee growling possessively as he picks him up and Yuchan twitching needily, and Yuchan has never scrambled to lay down faster.</p>
<p>Junhee slowly sets down Donghun on top of Yuchan, and Donghun squirms to adjust himself to line his hole up with the tip of Yuchan’s dick. Yuchan cringes a bit at the pressure as Donghun shifts—God, he really just wants to fuck the pretty omega already—but sighs in relief when Donghun aligns his leaking, already-stuffed hole.</p>
<p>The two alphas are clearly on the same page because Junhee leans down as Yuchan starts to mouth at Donghun’s neck, licking and nipping sloppily as Donghun lets out these precious little noises that he wants to remember for the rest of his life. He exchanges a quick glance with Junhee, who nods at him, before grabbing Donghun’s waist (god, that tiny waist, how attractive it is) and slowly pulling the teasing omega onto his cock.</p>
<p>Donghun lets out this lewd sob and cries out helplessly as he sinks down onto Yuchan’s dick, slick hole stretched far past its limit as the burning of his hole shoots fire up his spine and drowns him in pleasure. He shouldn’t feel this good, ripped apart on his two alpha’s cocks, but he does. God, he does. Pleasure buzzes through his mind and he’s drunk on it, drunk on the pain and the bliss, and he can only let out a loud, drawn-out slutty moan when Yuchan slams his hips upwards and yanks him all the way down onto his cock so he’s taking both alphas to the base.</p>
<p>And- and oh, Junhee and Yuchan are both sinking their teeth into his neck, breaking the skin and he can’t stop shaking. It’s too much, far too much, but it’s so good. He feels so owned, his two alphas deep in his hole as they both dig their canines into his neck and an electric tingle buzzes through his spine, sending sheer euphoria racing through his entire body. Little sparks feel like they run through his bloodstream and he can’t think, can’t speak, can only moan and whimper as he just feels and takes everything his alphas give him.</p>
<p>The alphas in Junhee and Yuchan are howling in happiness at the sensation of finally getting to claim Donghun after crushing on and lusting after him for so long. Junhee lets out a deep snarl into Donghun’s neck and it feels like electric impulses are sparking, suddenly so overwhelmed by the tight slickness of the heat around him, by the friction of Yuchan’s cock next to his, by the satisfaction of having his teeth buried deep in Donghun’s pretty neck and finally marking him as theirs. Yuchan sighs happily, making Donghun shiver at the sensation of the warm air against his neck, and bites down harder to taste the tang of blood. He feels a rush of wholeness, knowing his omega is claimed as theirs, and he can’t resist the urge to move his hips slightly to watch his omega, (his omega, he realizes with a sudden crystal clarity) squirm and moan in the cutest breathy high pitch as Junhee lets out a quiet sound next to him as well.</p>
<p>Donghun only moans, feeling all the sensations, this is nearly the same as yesterday night. The difference is that he doesn't lose his mind, he still can sense, all the claiming making him feel blissful and more aroused. For the longest time he always wanted to be claimed by an alpha, but his family couldn’t accept him as an omega and demanded he behave like an alpha. Then after meeting Junhee and Chan he feels again that old fantasy, being owned by an alpha (or alphas), being taken care of by them, and having lots of pups.</p>
<p>His younger self always had a simple yet beautiful dream, he wasn’t an ambitious person—his surroundings changed him. Donghun just wants someone to understand him, someone who looks at him like he's the only star in the sky, someone who’s like Junhee and Chan. He isn't blind duh, the banter between three of them was actually a bit obvious. But Donghun couldn’t say anything because he was supposed to be an alpha.</p>
<p>And finally, after the long wait, he can be with the alphas he desires. The tingling stimulation from his neck and ass is driving him crazy. Junhee gives him a light kiss to his mark, hand gripping at his hip which starts turning red, Donghun loves how possessive his alpha becomes with each thrust.</p>
<p>Chan grunts and also marks his smooth skin, hips moving simultaneously with Junhee. Donghun can't do much except moan their names.</p>
<p>"Wanna come inside and make you pregnant." Chan says, voice low, and Donghun breathes a yes. This was always what he wanted, Junhee and Chan to fill him with their loads. Yesterday (even though it was good) felt like a vivid dream, he's going to feel it again now how his womb is full and stirring inside.</p>
<p>"Pretty omega’s only good for his alphas, you’ll give us a lot of pups." Junhee bites down on the sensitive skin again. Donghun whines loudly, imagining life with both of them, full of love and... well, sex.</p>
<p>Donghun moans prettily, he isn't innocent like the stereotypical omega people think of. He has lots of imagination. As a “supposed-to-be-an-alpha” he never got sensually touched by them. In fact, nearly all alphas avoided him, Donghun has a smile that sometimes even makes omegas interested. But he didn't swing that way, the last time Donghun went out with an omega was in high school and both of them just wanted to be pleased, they didn't click. So imagining life with his alphas makes him want to practice all the porn he had watched.</p>
<p>Donghun clings his hand to Junhee's neck, kissing him and biting his lips demanding for the tongue, their voices are so dirty and make Chan grunt, wanting to be involved.</p>
<p>"The baby alpha is sulky, give him attention baby." Junhee breathes heavily, hands reaching for Chan and bringing him closer to Donghun.</p>
<p>Donghun obeys, kissing the youngest so sloppily, reminding them of their slightly awkward position. Junhee thrusts harder to make Donghun moan between the kisses, his body shivers feeling the stimulation again and making him come for a second time. He always comes untouched. Sometimes it makes him shy, but he can't help it, both cocks inside him are so big and long and always hit him at the right spot where he sees stars.</p>
<p>"Gonna cum inside you."</p>
<p>Donghun whines, his walls clenching. Both alphas are going insane. Donghun's hole is already tight and Junhee and Chan's dicks are big, both inside, and that's too much for the three of them.</p>
<p>"Alpha- ngh-" Donghun writhes when the loads are being shot inside him, drooling feeling the never-ending cumshot. He's really gonna get knocked up, two days in a row, and even then he still can't get enough of his heat.</p>
<p>"Mine," Junhee growls, "ours."</p>
<p>"Yes!" </p>
<p>Yuchan shifts a little to lick at the marks on Donghun’s neck, making Donghun let out a little hiss when the movement jostles him on top of the alphas’ cocks.</p>
<p>“Yours,” he breathes again, softly, and Junhee’s eyes crinkle into a soft smile as he comes down from his orgasm. He can feel Yuchan’s lips turning up into a smile against his neck as well. “I wanna... I really wanna have your pups,” Donghun whispers quietly, almost timidly. It may just be his imagination but it feels like he can feel the cum sloshing around inside him as he moves.</p>
<p>Yuchan and Junhee look at each other and nod after a short hesitation. “I’d love to father your pups, baby,” Junhee admits, tone soothing.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Chan says, voice breathy and winded but completely sincere. Donghun can feel tears building up in his eyes and... wait, is he crying?</p>
<p>Junhee hurriedly wipes his tears. “Is something wrong? Did we do something wrong?” He asks, panic overtaking his features.</p>
<p>Donghun chokes out a little laugh through his tears. “No, I’m just so happy. I’d given up on... on everything about omega life when I decided to live as an alpha and... I’m happy.”</p>
<p>Both of his alphas wrap their arms around him, Junhee leaning down a bit (Donghun tries to ignore the slide of his cock inside his still-sensitive hole instinctively trying to keep the cum inside) and Donghun is sandwiched between the two alphas. They’re warm and sweaty and a little gross but he feels safe, safe in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. A contented purr escapes his throat and Junhee lifts his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“... Did you just... purr?” Donghun looks at him, eyes wide, and nods slowly. “I... didn’t even know omegas could do that. That’s... so cute,” Junhee breathes and Yuchan nods in agreement, pulling Donghun tighter to try to feel his blissful purrs against his skin.</p>
<p>They’re silent for a long while, just basking in each other’s presence. Everything is warm and just... it’s comfortable, it feels like home in a way none of them have experienced before (despite Yuchan and Junhee still inside Donghun—their alphas are screaming at them not to let the cum out so they can give Donghun their pups).</p>
<p>But that’s when Donghun feels Yuchan’s giggles shaking him and his nose crinkles. “What?” He asks, trying to muster up annoyance and failing miserably.</p>
<p>“It’s just... it’s so stupid,” Chan snorts through his neverending giggles, “oh my God I can’t even say it.”</p>
<p>“Just spit it out,” Junhee says, albeit not without fondness.</p>
<p>“It’s just... we could be Donghun’s literal....” he lets out an undignified snort, voice cracking on the next words, “baby daddies.”</p>
<p>Donghun’s entire body cringes, making the alphas wince, and he huffs out a little laugh (which he immediately suppresses). He gives Chan a little swat. “Please don’t ever say that again,” he groans.</p>
<p>“... He’s not wrong, though...” Junhee muses, clearly holding back a laugh, and Donghun gives him an affronted glare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So okay, like everyone know that this work is written by two people, but for few months I lost contact with switchieace, this is really sad, I want to cry cause she's the one who always fangirling about bottom Donghun with me and I don't know what happen to her, I just hope she is fine :"( I really worried about her, but I can't let this fic too, so I decide to update the rest of the chapters (I think there will be one more chap), so please understand if some of the story here not properly edited, my English isn't as good as her</p>
<p>Last, please stay safe and be careful everybody, the pandemic isn't over yet, and let's pray that switchieace is fine, I really miss her and hope she's healthy, thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your Typical Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We want to propose to you."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Donghun chokes out. Shocked, surprised, and ... Warm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya~ hello~ finally we come to the final chapter! I update it on Donghun's birthday~ yeay~ happy birthday to our baby Lee Donghun! Did you guys saw what happened in yesterday vlive? 😆 JunChan kiss Donghun yes! I am really so happy cause that really suit this fic so much, lol and Junhee just kiss Donghun like he wants to eat him huh, 😏 okay sorry, enough rambling, start to the story, hope you guys like it thank you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after his sudden heat, Donghun finds Junhee and Chan at his house, his main house.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Junhee grins, "I miss you, I want to know how you and how the pups are growing."</p><p>Chan nods, head hidden from the big bouquet he brings, full of flowers and fresh strawberries.</p><p>Donghun smiles softly. Both of them are really so sweet towards him, even after a week full of sex--they even found a weird challenging position--Junhee and Chan always take care of him. Making him food, bathing him, dressing him, cuddling with him--more sex. Never in his alpha life has Donghun felt so loved before, they handle him like he is the most precious in the world, Chan even carries him everywhere/ Junhee also volunteers but his joints are only strong when his alpha instincts kick in, even daring to call Donghun heavy! So Donghun sometimes refuses to be carried by Junhee. It's not that the alpha isn't strong, he just has an old man body (and here Donghun thought he was the oldest one).</p><p>"But why here? We can meet at the office, right?" Donghun steps out, closing the door and leading both his alphas to the front yard bench. "Chan, just put the flowers down, I can't see you." Donghun's eyes crinkle when there’s only dark red locks he can see from the younger boy.</p><p>Chan smiles so brightly after putting down the bouquet, finally being able to look at the pretty omega, his pretty omega. "We came here because we can't do this at the office."</p><p>Donghun is confused, but listening.</p><p>"We want to propose to you."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Donghun chokes out. Shocked, surprised, and ... Warm. This is what he always wanted, but now? How can he explain to his alphas that he still has a little problem with his family so today isn't a good day?</p><p>The first time he came back home after that heat his parents were shocked; their supposed-to-be alpha son was mating with another alpha (they didn't realize it was two alphas). Of course, both of them should understand that Donghun is an omega and is at the age of needing to mate soon, he isn't young anymore, but for his parents it was just... too sudden.</p><p>His mom nearly hyperventilated, asking with her soft voice if someone raped him or threatened him. But Donghun explained carefully that he wasn't threatened by anyone, told her about this alpha (he still didn't imply there were two) who made him happy, how they made him feel, and how he actually felt pretending to be an alpha all these years. That's not what he wanted--he wanted a companion, an alpha, someone who will protect him and take care of him, he wants to bear pups. He’s still an independent, strong man despite his status as an omega. Just because he isn't an alpha doesn't mean he can't handle the family business, hell even now it’s growing because of his capability, not his status.</p><p>Unfortunately, his parents didn't say anything back until today. Just pretended like they didn't hear his confession and... honestly? It breaks Donghun's heart. He still comes to the office pretending to be an alpha, behaving like an alpha, except when Junhee and Chan come and he locks the door and clings onto them. Only with Junhee and Chan can he be himself.</p><p>"Is it not a good time?" Junhee looks at Donghun’s gloomy face and starts to feel worried. He knows Donghun is happy, those sad eyes sparkling for a second, but then they’re back to being sad again.</p><p>"I don't know. Just ... I feel no one in my family wants me as an omega."</p><p>"Have you told them about the pups?"</p><p>"Of course not, duh? They don't want to acknowledge me as omega, why would you think it's a good decision to tell them that I’m also pregnant, Chan?"</p><p>"Well my parents were always weak for babies, who knows? Maybe they’ll also become soft after hearing the news."</p><p>"I don't know-"</p><p>"We’ll help," Jun interrupts. "We’re your alphas, we’ll protect you. Let's explain together, even if they still refuse and disown you, we will always accept you. I mean... that's only the worst scenario, let's hope they will understand."</p><p>Donghun smiles weakly. "Okay."</p><p>Of course that’s easier said than done, considering that Donghun's parents are super intimidating. His father is an alpha and his mother is a beta, and even the beta looks way scarier than Jun's alpha dad. Chan could only laugh nervously after introducing themself. The entire atmosphere was so awkward and Donghun didn't help.</p><p>"Are you Park Junhee? I’ve heard a lot about you." Donghun's mom smiles, her voice is so soft (as opposed to her appearance), making Junhee think that maybe Donghun gets his soft features from his mom. They look nearly the same anyway--pretty.</p><p>"Ah really? I feel honor." Did Donghun talk about him to his parents?</p><p>"You are the CEO of Park Industry, of course everyone knows. I am a fan." Donghun's mom take his hand, caress it like his own son. Maybe this is a good sign. "Even I know your secretary, the youngest son of Kang family, a cutie pie." Chan laughs when he's called cutie pie, that's unpredictable.</p><p>"Are you close friends with Donghun?" Donghun's father asks, voice a little bit stern and eyes narrowed while judging in silent.</p><p>"Yes, actually ...." Junhee swallows, "I am his alpha."</p><p>Donghun's parents are frozen. Excuse me?</p><p>"Me too!" Chan said a little bit excited, "I am also Donghun's hyung alpha and now he is pregnant with our pups."</p><p>Alright, that's too much information. Maybe Chan shouldn't say it, Donghun can see his parents malfunction for a minute. Are they even okay?</p><p>"Oh! Oh! Oh my God! Donghun didn't tell there are two alphas." Mrs. Lee is nodding curtly with eyes so big nearly pop up. "How lucky."</p><p>"Lucky?! Shit! What? He is pregnant for God sake! Your son is pregnant before marriage!" After long silence, both Donghun's parent start questioning at each other. Actually Donghun can reason more with his father, did his mom really say lucky? What happened to that time hyperventilation? Was it just acting or what? </p><p>"Well have two alphas is harder than you think Mr. Alpha, so yes lucky!"</p><p>Donghun's father can't believe his own wife, she was the one who got shocked first even accused his own son being rape, now she looks like she enjoy it.</p><p>"And if I know the alphas are from Park and Kang family, I won't despise it."</p><p>Junhee and Chan laugh nervously while Donghun and his father roll their eyes. Unbelievable. Donghun always knows it's all about status, just because his mom okay doesn't mean it reassured him, his mom only thinks about Junhee and Chan family, not his actual feelings. Now he starts being emotional, dang pregnancy hormones.</p><p>"Donghun, are you really pregnant?" Ignoring his wife, Donghun's father asks his son. But Donghun is being mute, he doubts himself if he's ready to tell.</p><p>"Please answer me Donghun." His father's voice becomes soft and full of protection, he isn't angry, just wants honesty.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You want it or they force you?"</p><p>"No! I want it! I always want to have kids." Donghun looks at his parents with that sad watery puppy eyes, making them feel bad after long time. "I always want to have kid, being a mom and have alpha, or alphas." Donghun low his head fidgeting, tell them about his feeling is always hurt, it makes him scared if maybe his parents don't want him anymore or make them disappointed just because he embraces his omega status.</p><p>"Are you happy with them?"</p><p>"Yes, I love them and they love me. They always take care of me."</p><p>Donghun's father sighs, what should he do when his son pleads so cute like this. He wants Donghun to be an alpha for his own protection, but maybe they demand too much and don't listen to what their son really wants.</p><p>"We will take care of him, we won't leave him. Even we come here to propose. We want to ask him from you." Junhee says it with determination, his eyes don't waver even when Donghun's father gives him a glare.</p><p>"I promise too. We just want to make Donghun hyung happy. We will take responsibility." Chan gives an awkward big smile.</p><p>"That's so romantic I approve." Seriously Donghun needs to stop his mom, can she become more understanding than think about herself.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, you know I also care about you Donghun, I approve because you said you love them. Please understand this is also hard for us, because you will leave us." Donghun's mom reaches her son's hand, grip it tightly.</p><p>"I won't leave! That's stupid, I still can visit." Donghun pouts, their parent logic is stupid. Just because he mate doesn't mean he will leave them, Junhee and Chan are good alphas, they are understanding.</p><p>"I still don't want it actually, not because I still want you as an alpha but I just don't really trust them, not yet. I just want the best for you, but maybe it's not my place to decide, and if with them is what makes you happy then go ahead. Just chase your happiness, we already put a lot of burden on you. We are very sorry." Mr. Lee gives his son a pat on the shoulder, sincerity can be shown on his eyes.</p><p>Donghun bit his lip so hard trying to contain tears, what his father said actually makes his heart warm, this is what he always wants, finds his own happiness and being his true self. "Thank you."</p><p>Smiling, "but remember, if they do something bad to you, you have to tell us." His father said glaring at two alphas.</p><p>"They won't."</p><p>"I prefer to kill myself if I try to hurt Donghun."</p><p>"Yes I will kill Junhee hyung if he does something bad to Donghun hyung."</p><p>Junhee groans, why him? Kang Yuchan really needs to learn how to handle serious situations. But at least he makes a good laugh and the tension decreases a little.</p><p>"Thank you, I am grateful to have both of you." Donghun is smiling at his alphas. After enduring the hard cold rain his flower will eventually bloom into something beautiful right, and that's his happiness.</p><p>✿✿✿</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay first of all I want to say thank you for bear with us until now, like you know I lost contact with Switchieace and this last chapter is the only one she didn't edit, so that's why I am really sorry if you find any grammatical error, that's on me</p><p>Thank you again for all of you who read, votes, and comments, I really really appreciate it so much, all of your supports are my serotonin boost 😆</p><p>Last but not least, always stay safe, be happy, and let's love A.C.E and hope for their first win :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated and thank you for reading!<br/>-monchoicehunny</p>
<p>the entire fic is actually pretty much written at this point, although we're still in the process of editing the last bit,,, so the rest of the chapters should be up shortly! if you're here for the Explicit Content it'll be up in about two more chapters, unless plans somehow change drastically.<br/>thank you so much for reading up to this point, hope to see you next chapter &lt;333<br/>(also, my nsfw twt is also @switchieace and i post my concepts and shorter nsfw fics there!! so if you wanna follow me or dm me about concepts or a.c.e or anything i'd love that!!)<br/>-switchieace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>